Penyakit Hinata?
by Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Ah, pokoknya perfect! Tapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat memalukan sampai Hiashi mengurungnya di vila Hyuuga nyaris seumur hidupnya! Penyakit apa itu? Chapter 3 UPDATE! Gomen telat!
1. Chapter 1

PENYAKIT HINATA..?

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik, baik hati, sopan, dan tidak sombong dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ah, pokoknya perfect! Tapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat memalukan sampai Hiashi mengurungnya di vila Hyuuga nyaris seumur hidupnya! Penyakit apa itu? Dan dapatkah Hinata menyembuhkannya?

Disclaimer: Serah pengen tahu, **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** itu orang Jepang atau bukan?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and Humor

Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Warning: Alur kelambatan, gaje, OOC, typo, AU, de ka el (dan kesalahan lainnya).

A/N

Wokkeh! Salam kenal, namaku Serah! XD Author baru nih!

Pengen langsung publish padahal baru bikin kemarin.. =,=

Ya udah deh, dari pada banyak cingcong, mending langsung aja..

.

.

.

.

Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron with proudly presents..

.

.

.

.

Penyakit Hinata...?

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, ayo bangun!"

"Ngh.. sudah.. pagi?"

Nona berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang sedang terbaring di kasur itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Pelayannya, Haruno Sakura (18), menaruh secangkir teh dan sepiring kecil kue di atas meja lalu mengguncang bahu nonanya lembut.

"Ya Hinata-sama," jawab Sakura sopan. "Sudah jam setengah lima. Sebaiknya Anda mandi dulu, saya sudah menyeduh—maaf, memanaskan air untuk berendam."

"Baik Sakura-san, terima kasih."

Sakura pun meninggalkan kamar. Lagi-lagi Hinata merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu meraih sekeping kue. Dimakannya perlahan. Yeah, seperti biasa kue itu manis. Ia pun menghirup tehnya. Kedua 'ritual' pagi itu selalu membuat mood awalnya membaik.

Ia beranjak lalu merapikan kasurnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan para pelayan membersihkan kamarnya; ia menganggap kamarnya itu privasi.

Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Nikmat!

x-Penyakit Hinata..?-x

Hinata memakai kimono biru dengan gambar bunga-bunga berwarna lila. Setelah itu, ia berniat berjalan-jalan ke danau di depan vilanya. Di sepanjang jalan, para pelayan yang lewat menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama!"

"Selamat pagi, Atsuko-san."

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama!"

"Selamat pagi, Shion-san."

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama!"

"Selamat pagi, Shiho-san."

Yeah, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa yang menyapa dan disapa Hinata selalu seorang perempuan. Itu karena di wilayah vila itu semua penghuninya memang perempuan. Mulai dari pelayan, koki, sampai tukang kebunnya pun perempuan. Lho kok? Ya iya! Hinata itu memiliki suatu penyakit aneh! Kalau ia menyentuh atau bahkan melihat seorang laki-laki, ia akan pingsan dengan sendirinya! Bahkan melihat ayahnya Hiashi, ataupun sepupunya Neji juga ia tak sanggup. Yah, ini terjadi karena...

**FLASHBACK**

Orochimaru dan asistennya Kabuto sedang berkutat di laboratorium Oro. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang membuat percobaan-percobaan non-sens.

"Kabuto, kamu sudah memasukkan sehelai rambut ekor kuda, kan?" tanya Oro gaje. Kabuto mengangguk. Raut wajah pemuda Oto ini tidak terlihat karena memakai masker.

"Sudah, Orochimaru-sama."

"Bagus. Sekarang, rebuslah."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

Empat puluh lima menit.. tidak, satu jam sudah berlalu. Oro pun menyuruh Kabuto mengangkat hasil eksperimen mereka yang entah sudah keseribu kalinya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah jadi!" seru Oro kegirangan. "Sekarang tinggal cari orang buat dijadikan korban!"

Kabuto menelan ludah. Ia punya pengalaman menjadi korban percobaan Oro. Waktu itu, ia meminum cairan eksperimen Oro yang berkomposisi **** sapi, getah kayu, dan rambut Oro sendiri. Hasilnya? Muntaber.

"Ng-nggak saya lagi kan, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya Kabuto takut-takut. Kakek pedofil itu ketawa ngakak yang tidak sesuai dengan imej seorang sannin.

"Ya iyalah Kabuto!" kata Oro dengan nada ibu-ibu tukang gosip. "Masa kamu lagi sih? Dulu kan kamu sudah dengan sukarela menawarkan dirimu jadi korban. Kasihan lah yaw, kalo abdiku tercintaku pujaan hatiku itu meninggal karena ike!"

Yeah, kepribadian okama* Oro keluar.

Lagi-lagi Kabuto menelan pil ekstasi (?). Halah, menelan ludah. 'Gimana sih? Dulu lo yang maksa gue! Pake ngiler lagi! Dan iler lo tuh kena jempol kaki gue! Cih! Abdi tercinta dari mane?' pikir Kabuto masam. Alih-alih melontarkan isi pikirannya, Kabuto bertanya, "Trus, siapa yang Orochimaru-sama mau jadikan kelinci percobaan?"

Oro berpikir keras. "Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Cari mangsa..," kata Oro akhirnya. Kabuto pun setuju.

Mereka pun berjalan melewati lautan yang penuh bencana.. eh salah, melewati lautan anak-anak. Laboratorium Oro memang terletak di dekat taman kanak-kanak.

Saat inilah tokoh utama kita, Hyuuga Hinata (5) sedang berlari mengejar Namikaze Naruto (5) yang telah menjahilinya.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu! Awas kau!"

Tring!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam di kepala Oro. Bohlam itu menyala terang, pertanda kakek yang udah bau tanah itu mendapat ide. Sambil nyengir Oro berkata, "Nah, ntu kita dapet korbannya. Cantik, euy! Cocok banget jadi mangsa!"

'Kasihan banget nasib gadis itu,' pikir Kabuto.

Dengan pedenya Oro langsung cari-cari kesempatan. Kabuto? Cuma diem.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata berhenti berlari dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Naruto sudah berlari jauh sekali sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat. Oro pun langsung mendekatinya.

"Gadis manis.. Mau nggak jadian sama abang?" *dihajar Hiashi*

"Hei, Gadis! Tinggalkan kekasihmu karena aku..." *dihajar Neji*

"Abang udah ngelamar kamu lhoooo.. ayo pulang, kita nikah!" *dihajar Naruto*

"Gadis manis.. namamu siapa?" tanya Oro SKSD. Hinata mendongak.

"Nama.. saya.. Hyuuga.. Hinata..," jawab Hinata sambil terengah-engah. Oro memandang Hinata dengan tatapan (sok) prihatin.

"Hinata, kamu haus ya?"

"Iya, Oom."

"Jangan panggil Oom ah," tolak Oro ganjen. "Panggil Bang aja, Abang Oro masih muda."

Hinata nggak ngerti. Udah jelas tampang Oro tidak meyakinkan. Masa' orang yang punya muka keriputan, kulit putih pucet, ama kurus kering itu minta dipanggil abang-abang? Ya udah Hinata cuma bisa jawab seadanya. "Iya, Bang."

"Kamu bener haus?"

"Iya, Bang."

"Haus bener kamu?"

"Ng.. iya, Bang," jawab Hinata asal karena sekarang ia sama sekali nggak ngerti maksud Oro.

"Haus kamu bener?"

Plakk!

Oro ditimpuk sendal tetangga.

"Iya deh, sekarang Abang serius. Kalo haus, mau nggak kamu minum ini?" Oro menunjukkan sebotol ramuannya yang berwarna hijau lumut dan sudah terlihat segar. "Enak lho."

"Itu apa, Bang?"

"Jus alpukat," jawab Oro ngasal. Wajah Hinata langsung cerah.

"Ya udah, Hina-chan minta ya!"

"Iya, tapi—"

Sebelum Oro bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hinata langsung meraih minuman nista tersebut dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Kabuto menganga sampai dagunya menyentuh tanah. Oro hanya tersenyum iblis.

Setelah habis, Hinata memberikan botolnya kepada Oro. "Makasih ya Bang, sekarang Hina-chan udah nggak haus!"

Hinata pun pergi. Oro tertawa laknat.

Kabuto sweatdrop.

Naruto lagi dibeliin lolipop yang penjualnya seorang anggota geng Akatsuki ter-autis bernama samaran Tobi oleh Kushina.

Sedangkan author di kamar mingkem kagak dibolehin keluar ama kaa-san. (Readers: kagak ada yang nanya!)

'Ku ku ku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi anak itu..,' pikir Oro senang.

Hinata merasa sangat pusing. Dengan segera ia berlari dan pulang.

"Tadaimaaa!" seru chibi Hinata itu sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menoleh lalu mendapati bahwa sepupunya Hyuuga Neji (6) sedang menepuk bahunya. Jantungnya dag dig dug serrr! Mukanya memerah. Neji mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya reaksi itu tertujukan padanya. Tapi ekspresi Hinata tidak seperti orang-orang yang jatuh cinta. Malah, datar sambil senyum (?).

"Lho, H-Hinata-sama—"

Brukk!

Hinata pun ambruk. Neji yang kebingungan langsung mendatangi Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama pingsan!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Setelah itu, Hinata selalu pingsan kalau bertemu dengan laki-laki. Hiashi bertanya lewat para pembantu,

"Hinata, siapa yang bikin kamu begini? Ada yang kasih kamu sesuatu ya?"

"Iya! Abang Oro kasih Hina-chan jus alpukat!"

Gubrakk!

Hiashi jatuh dari langit ketujuh.

Setelah sadar dari kejatuhannya, Hiashi memerintahkan para penjaga dan aparat kepolisian mulai dari TNI sampai hansip yang kerjanya biasa nyari pencuri pakaian dalam untuk mencari Orochimaru bin Laden dan rekannya Kabuto Ozawa (?) salah, mencari Orochimaru dan rekannya Kabuto. Namun malangnya Hiashi, sebelum ia sempat bertanya kepada Orochimaru apa penangkalnya, Orochimaru sudah keburu tewas terkena bom yang dilancarkan Deidara, seorang banci penggemar Nurdin Tank Top (teroris yang hobi jualan tank top di pasar) dan Amiruddin (seorang pengebom yang mendapatkan namanya dari tur UDIN SEDUNIA) yang sedang berlatih.

Akhirnya, posisi Hinata sebagai pewaris Hyuuga Corporation, koperasi unit desa Konoha paling yahud, digantikan oleh sepupunya Neji yang sekarang memiliki tunangan bernama Tenten, anak dari pengusaha ternak kelabang yang sukses.

Hinata pun dikirim ke vila di desa terpencil, di mana dari jarak satu kilometer dari vilanya, dipagari oleh sebuah pagar kayu supaya Hinata tak bisa keluar ataupun melihat laki-laki manapun yang lewat.

Back to Hinata..

Gadis manis itu berjalan ke luar vila. Ingin sekali ia melihat apa yang ada di balik pagar kayu itu. namun, berkali-kali para pelayan memperingatkannya untuk tidak melanggar batas.

"Hinata-sama, kami sudah diperintahkan untuk melarang Anda keluar dari lingkungan vila!"

Hinata penasaran sekali dengan apa tampang bumi di luar vilanya. Tentu saja, ia kesal setengah mati kepada pelayannya yang berwajah polos dan selalu patuh. Namun, kesopanannya tidak mengizinkan untuk menendang para pelayan sampai mat—ehem.

Hinata membulatkan tekadnya. 'Aku harus bisa melihat dunia luar!' batinnya berkali-kali. Ia pun mulai menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya bertahun-tahun.

Ia mendatangi satpam vila itu, nona Anko.

"Anko-san?"

"Hn?"

"A-anda dipanggil Sakura-san."

"Hah? Oh, ya paling disuruh sarapan. Sebaiknya saya undur diri. Permisi, Hinata-sama."

"Ya."

Anko pun pergi. Hinata menghela napas lega. Ia pun mengambil kunci lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu pagar kayu itu.

Cklek...!

"Akhirnyaaa..," desah Hinata sambil membuka pintu kayu itu. Ia pun melihat ibu-ibu berseliweran. Wah, ternyata di sebelah vila Hinata itu pasar. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, langkah pertamanya di luar pagar vilanya. Tingkahnya seperti Neil Armstrong nyasar ke laut—ralat, Neil Armstrong yang nyembelih kambing—ralat, Neil Armstrong yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bulan. Tiba-tiba..

"Oh, ternyata itu kau, Hinata!"

"Eh? Kyaaaa!"

"Hey, Sakura!" sapa Anko kepada Sakura yang sedang memotong daging untuk makan siang. Sakura menoleh.

"Oh, halo Anko. Ada apa?"

"Katanya kau memanggilku?"

"Eh?" Sakura pasang tampang bingung. "Siapa bilang?"

Anko terdiam, mematung. Dipikirkannya ulang kata-kata majikannya. "Trus, kenapa Hinata-sama berbohong kepadaku ya?"

Anko teringat keinginan besar Hinata untuk melihat dunia luar dan kunci pagar kayu yang ia tinggalkan di laci. Matanya langsung membulat, dan mata Sakura juga. Dengan kompak mereka berteriak,

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Te Be Ka (Tu Bi Kontinuw)

A/N

Huwaaaah! Apa yang Serah tulis di atas? Kok nggak nyambung ama sumeri?

Sumpah, Serah dapet ide ini ga sengaja pas lagi temenin adek ke RS buat cabut gigi. Nggak nyambung banget kan? Yang kebayang ama Serah adalah adegan di mana Hinata dikagetkan Naruto ampe pingsan. Wekekekek!

Ah, bodo amat.

Neji: "Hoi, kok gue pas waktu kecil OOC banget sih?"

Serah: "Emang waktu kecil kamu nggak suka teriak-teriak?"

Neji: "Iya sih, cuma kan gak sampe segitunya!"

Serah: "Hoi, kalo mo komplen jangan ke Serah. Ke otak Serah napa?"

Neji: "Lho, otak lo kan punya elo!"

Serah: *nepuk jidat Sakura* "Oh iya."

Neji: "Ckckck... udah ah pulang dulu. Dah."

Serah: "Daah~! Mmuach!" *kasih kissbye*

Neji: *tepar dengan mulut berbusa

Btw.. Serah udah bikin fic ini sampe komplit. Tapi Serah hanya akan apdet kalau udah dapet 15-an review yaaa!

Yosh, mind to give me review?

SeLuHe-Fa


	2. Chapter 2

Penyakit Hinata, Chapter 2

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik, baik hati, sopan, dan tidak sombong dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ah, pokoknya perfect! Tapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat memalukan sampai Hiashi mengurungnya di vila Hyuuga nyaris SEUMUR HIDUPNYA! Penyakit apa itu? Dan dapatkah Hinata menyembuhkannya?

Warning: OOC, Humor garing, Typo, Gaje, AU, de ka el (dan kesalahan lainnya).

Disclaimer: Karena pajak super mencekik dari MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang beli 'Naruto'.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and.. Humor?

Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

"Naruto" anime and mangas belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Penyakit Hinata...?" belongs to ONLY Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron –kicked-

Bila ada kebetulan persamaan karakter, kejadian, atau tempat, SUMPAH, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata!

A/N

Wokkeh! Chapter 2 UPDATE! Target saiia 15 tapi akhirnya dapet 20! Thanks to all!

Terharu ama reviewers maka Serah buru-buru update! Apalagi ada yang nge-fav aku terharuuuu! Ini dia balesannya:

Nothing: Makasih banget, Anda terlalu memuji

Park Hye Lin: Iya, ini update! XD

Mizukichan Aino Yuki: Makasih! Kyaaa, di-fav! XDDDD

Ichsana-hyuuga: Oi, oi, jangan jambak Oro. Ntar sutradara iklan sunsilk kagak dapet bintang XP Udah pasti lah yaw.. Waaa, di-fav lagi! XD

Mg: Iya dong, heheheh –kicked-

NHL: Yup! Updated!

Jaa: Sabar mas, orang sabar pantatnya lebar.. *hajared*

ItaHina: what? Ada deh.. makanya RnR!

Someone-else: ADA DEEEEEH! XDDD Keep read and review!

Imedeto-itsugaya: Yoi men..

Rei-kun: HINATA IS NARUTO'S FOREVER! *capslock jebol*

Mizuki Magami: Yosh! Makasih! Ini sudah update!

Icha L Strife: wekekek iya lah masa iya dong

Nyx Quartz: Makasih sudah menemukan typo saiia! XD Kyaaa saiia terharu ternyata Anda sangat perhatian kepada saiia! –kicked-

Megu-megu-chan: Huwaa, makasih! UPDATE!

Asakura Echo Yume-chan: maksudnya fic ini jelek trus gak begitu buruk buat newbie? *pundung* Yup, thanks for review!

Arisa Ichigawa: namaku Serah kok tau sih nama asliku Sarah? *sweatdrop* Yosh, if you keep review, I'll keep writing too! *gaje* *gak ngerti bahasa sendiri*

NHL-chan males login: YUPP!

X: Yoo, this's the second chapter.. *wink*

Virdiniyar: Osh! Tunggunya di toilet ya? Kok gak sabaran. –kicked-

Udah deh segini dulu Author's Note-nya. Males nambah pake basa-basi yang emang udah basi (?) langsung cabut baca!

.

.

.

.

Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron with proudly presents..

.

.

.

Penyakit Hinata...?

.

.

.

.

Chapter lalu..

_Anko teringat keinginan besar Hinata untuk melihat dunia luar dan kunci pagar kayu yang ia tinggalkan di laci. Matanya langsung membulat, dan mata Sakura juga. Dengan kompak mereka berteriak,_

"_HINATA-SAMA!"_

Chapter 2

"Oi, ternyata itu kau ya, Hinata!"

"Eh? Kyaaaa!"

Hinata buru-buru berpegangan dengan pagar kayu, siap pingsan. Tapi..

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Jangkrik berbunyi, "Krik, krik."

Kucing mengeong, "Guk guk." (?)

Lho, kok Hinata tidak pingsan-pingsan?

Wajah Hinata memang memerah dan jantungnya juga berdetak super duper wuper kencang memandang pemuda berambut model duren—halah, berambut pirang mencuat dan bermata sapphire yang ada di depannya. Ialah teman masa kecilnya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ng.. Hinata? Kok diam?" tanya Naruto bingung. Wajah Hinata sudah sewarna kepiting bakar sekarang. Ralat, kepiting rebus. Bakar mah malah jadi hitam ya? Apa jadinya kalau seorang gadis baik hati, sopan, ramah, cantik, dan anggun ini terbakar? Apa kata dunia? (ih author lebeh)

"Lho, kok aku nggak pingsan-pingsan ya?" Hinata malah tanya balik. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Leh kok tanya sama saya?"

"Sejak kapan kamu panggil dirimu saya?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya (kutuan kali *dirasengan*) bingung. "Ng.. nggak tahu. Oh iya, waktu itu kenapa kamu pergi dari Konoha tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kita bahkan belum mengadakan perpisahan.."

"I.. Itu bukan urusanmu!" sergah Hinata cepat dengan muka yang masih merah dan cara bicara yang masih gagap. "N-Naruto-kun sendiri, k-kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Eh? Aku belum cerita ya! Ayahku kerja di sini!"

"Di pasar? Jadi apa?"

"Iih.." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Masa' Namikaze Minato, mantan Hokage ternama, bekerja di sebuah pasar? Gak level! (backsound: Ga ga ga level ga ga ga level aku gak level sama PLAYBOY PLAYBOY {?}) "Ayahku nggak kerja di pasar tahu!"

"Kalo gitu pasar tempe?"

"Nggak! Pasar oncom!"

"Pasar bacem?"

Naruto sweatdrop. "Udah ah! Ayah dan Ibuku itu mendirikan Café di sekitar sini lho! Café Kyuubi!"

"Ooh..," Hinata manggut-manggut ala anak metal. Ia pernah mendengar ada Café terkenal di seantero Otogakure tempatnya berada sekarang yang dikelola oleh sepasang jangkrik (?) *jangkrik numpang mejeng* halah lagi, sepasang suami istri. Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata yang sudah berubah 240 derajat celcius (eh? dikira delta Te!).

"Hinata, kok kamu berubah ya? Dulu rambut kamu pendek, sekarang sudah panjang. Udah gitu digelung," komentar Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Yang dipandangi cuma diem sambil blushing berat.

"Ng.. Iya, Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu menepukkan tangan itu ke tangan kirinya seakan dapat pencerahan dari Mbah Jashin. "Oh iya. Hinata, mau ikut aku nggak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke makam!"

Hinata kaget setengah mateng. Melihat ekskresi Hinata—halah deui, EKSPRESI—, sontak Naruto tertawa. Kayak gampang banget bohongin Hinata. (emang gampang kok! tinggal bilang aja 'Naruto suka kamu, Hinata' pasti dia blushing.. -,- *author dijyuuken*)

"Nggak lah, Hinata, ke Café. Mau bantuin orang tua kerja. Lumayan, dapet gaji juga loh! Mau nggak?" ajak Naruto. Hinata termenung. Karena ia masih memakai kimono satin birunya, yang panjang dan ribet, pasti perjalanan akan menyusahkan. Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut Naruto.

'Lumayan, dapet gaji. Pengen beli Honda Supra X impianku..,' pikir Hinata gaje. Permirsa, kali ini kita mengetahui apa yang diidamkan Hinata. Ngidam lo? –kicked-

"B-baiklah, Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil VeWe kodok yang bergambar Fukasaku-sama lagi nungging di balik spion.

'Syukurlah Naruto-kun bawa mobil,' pikir Hinata lagi. 'Bisa-bisa, aku pingsan terus melihat cowok-cowok lewat.'

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, N-Naruto-kun.."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. tidak diperbolehkan memperlihatkan wajahku kepada pemuda lain selain yang aku kenal," Hinata berbohong. "J-jadi Naruto-kun harus menyembunyikanku."

Minimal lewat jalan belakang supaya gak diliatin orang lain kecuali Jiraiya yang lagi cari inspirasi nulis buku seri keempat Icha Icha Tactics di pemandian air panas di belakang Café lho.

Naruto, yang hanya punya kapasitas otak 2 milibite itu udah jelas nggak ngerti. Tapi dia asal ngangguk aja.

"Trus, nanti Naruto-kun mau sembunyikan aku di mana?"

"Ng.. kalo gak bisa di saku ya di tas," jawab Naruto ngawur. Hinata kaget.

"Naruto-kun sembunyikan aku di tas? Apa muat?"

Sekarang malah Naruto yang kaget. "Leh, emangnya aku ngomong apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan ke wajah Hinata. Menatap dalam kedua mata lavender gadis itu. Mau tak mau Hinata juga balas menatap mata sapphire pemuda yang disukainya sedari dulu. Wong author udah nyewa dia. –kicked-

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata-chan.."

"Naruto-kun.."

Mereka bisa merasakan napas masing-masing yang mengenai wajah pasangannya. Jarak kedua pasang bibir mereka makin pendek, lalu...

BRAKK!

DUAGH!

MEONG!

GUK GUK!

KRIK KRIK! *author dilemparin sendal*

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Hinata kaget. Sepertinya mobil VeWe kodok butut bin gembel ini telah menabrak sesuatu. Naruto buru-buru keluar mobil. 'Ganggu adegan gue aja,' pikirnya masam. Bener aja, mereka menabrak seorang nenek yang membawa banyak belanjaan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki 'Babi Face'—kicked—yang imut berteriak, "Nenek Chiyo-kuu! Belanjaankuu! Gigikuu! Rambutkuu! Mukakuu! Jubahkuu!"

Kayaknya pemuda itu udah sarap.

Naruto buru-buru masuk ke mobil. Pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasori itu langsung mengetok-ngetok jendela.

"Assalamu'alaikum!"

Sebagai orang yang beragama Islam *author dihajar readers*, Naruto langsung membuka jendelanya.

"Wa'alaikum salaaaam..," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum asem (?) *kalo tersenyum manis mah dirubungin semut*. "Gimana kabarnya nih Pak Haji?"

Ptakk!

Kepala Naruto digetok ama Sasori.

"Ganti rugi gueeeeee!" jerit Sasori histeris (plus OOC). Naruto langsung ambil langkah lima ribu diskon dua persen sambil tancap gas (?).

Wusssh!

Kecepatannya 80 kilometer per jam, Saudara-saudara!

What happened at Hinata's village..

Anko dan Sakura buru-buru berlari ke pos satpam. Di sana kosong. Dan, seperti yang mereka duga, pintu pagar terbuka dan kunci di laci yang biasa ada sampah kuaci itu telah tiada.

"Gawaaat! Anko, bagaimana ini?" Sakura menjadi histeris.

Anko mengambil walkie-talkie miliknya. "Sakura, kirim surat kepada Hiashi-sama!"

"Memangnya surat masih zaman? E-mail aja!"

"Sakuraaaa!" Anko melancarkan deathglare andalannya yang mampu menaklukkan siapapun kecuali ayahnya sendiri. Sakura terlihat menciut.

"Tapi.. kalau kita dimarahi, lalu dihukum, hidup kita jadi bagaimana?"

"Hinata-sama diculik! Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu? Silakan saja!"

Sakura terdiam. Oh yeah, Anko telah menunjukkan kesetiaannya kepada tuannya. Ralat, nonanya.

"Baiklah!" Sakura langsung kembali ke vila.

Ckiit!

"Nah, sudah sampai, Hinata!"

Hinata pun membuka mata. Jantungnya masih berdetak super kencang. Naruto sih, main tancap gas sembarangan.

"S-sudah sampai?"

Hinata pun melihat sebuah plang nama yang berkilat dan berwarna-warni norak bin ajaib bertuliskan "Café Kyuubi" di depan sebuah bangunan kecil bercat merah dan oranye. Dari luar terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang melayani tamunya. Setelah itu, wanita tersebut menoleh ke luar dan menatap mobil Naruto. Wajahnya menjadi cerah dan ia pun langsung berlari ke luar. Naruto juga keluar dari mobil.

"Naru-chaaaan!" teriak wanita itu sambil dengan heboh memeluk Naruto yang mukanya cepat memerah. Hinata langsung merasa cemburu.

"Ibu, jangan panggil aku Naru-chan dan jangan peluk aku di depan umum!" kata Naruto kesal sambil melepas pelukan ibunya. Hinata cengo. Jadi wanita itu ibunya toh. "Oh iya, Bu, aku bawa teman ke sini. Dia mau ikut kerja."

Sang ibu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jadi, kamu siapa?"

"Hinata. Nama saya Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh begitu. Namaku Kushina. Baiklah, kalau kau mau bekerja di sini, kau akan menjadi koki. Minato akan senang."

"Baik."

Kushina pun mengambil belanjaan Naruto dari bagasi dan membawanya sekaligus. Sedangkan Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Nah, ayo keluar, Hinata!" ajak Naruto. Hinata malah menggeleng.

"Kau.. kau tahu kan fobiaku terhadap laki-laki, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh iya," Naruto cengengesan. "Ya udah. Ayo, kita begini saja!"

"Hei, apa yang—"

Naruto merangkul Hinata sambil menariknya keluar. Hinata, saking kagetnya sampai tak bisa melawan. Naruto pun membawa Hinata. Mau tahu posisinya? Ayo kita lihat pake mikroskop!

Jadi, Naruto 'merangkul' (baca: mendekap kepala) Hinata tanpa merubah posisi berjalan Hinata. Hinata berjalan lurus tapi kepalanya ada di dada Naruto. Can you imagine that?

Seisi Café menatap pasangan sejoli itu dengan tatapan heran. 'Aneh, kok ada orang dengan cara berjalan seperti itu,' pikir mereka.

Naruto pun membawa Hinata ke dapur. Setelah pintu dapur tertutup, Naruto baru melepas 'rangkulan'nya. Sekarang, wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat.

'A.. apa itu tadi? Kyaaa, kenapa harus seperti itu sih? Baka no Naruto-kun!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. Naruto memandangi Hinata bingung.

"Lho, Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil pasang tampang bloon. Duh, sumpah deh Naruto. Kamu harus ikut kursus "Cara Memahami Ekspresi Wanita" deh. (emang ada ntu kursus?)

"Nggak—nggak apa-apa," sahut Hinata malu-malu.

"Lho, itu siapa Naruto? Temanmu?"

Naruto menoleh. Hinata ikut menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning dan bermata biru sapphire sama persis seperti Naruto berpakaian kemeja putih dengan apron putih dan celana hitam panjang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Oh, Ayah! Ini temanku, Hinata!" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk singkat.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Minato-san," jawab Hinata sambil balas tersenyum dan membungkuk. Ia pikir, karena Minato dan Naruto berwajah sama maka tak akan ada masalah. Tapi..?

Deg deg.. deg deg..

Apa? Jantung Hinata berpacu super cepat! Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu pun memerah, lalu..

Hyuuung..

Brukk!

Naruto buru-buru memapah Hinata. Pemuda itu kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh. Dirabanya nadi Hinata. Lalu, ia menghela napas lega. Hinata masih hidup.

Sambil menggendong Hinata (bridal style!) ke kamar di atas Café, Naruto berteriak, "Ayah, aku permisi duluuu!"

Te Be Ka (Tu Bi Kontinuw)

Huwaaaa! Kurang humorous!

Kenapa sih makin nambah ceritanya nambah berat Romance-nya?

Gak bisa janji ya kalo chapter depan bakal banyak humornya yaa. Tapi Serah akan usaha! Gimana Minato, kok dari tadi kayak mo ngomong?

Minato: "Kenapa mesti Hinata pingsan waktu ngeliat aku sih?" *pundung di pojokan*

Kushina: "Mukamu jelek kali!"

Minato: "Masa' ah? Kan like father like son. Cakep ayahnya cakep pula anaknya!"

Kushina: "Trus apa nyambungnya?" *bingung*

Minato: "Emang nyambung?" *ikutan bingung*

Haduh, sudahlah. Lewati saja obrolan itu.

Yosh, mind to give me review? :3

SeLuHe-Fa


	3. Chapter 3

Penyakit Hinata, Chapter 3

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik, baik hati, sopan, dan tidak sombong dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ah, pokoknya perfect! Tapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat memalukan sampai Hiashi mengurungnya di vila Hyuuga nyaris seumur hidupnya! Penyakit apa itu? Dan dapatkah Hinata menyembuhkannya?

Disclaimer: Kalo nggak ada Masashi Kishimoto, belum tentu akan ada anime atau manga 'NARUTO'

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and.. Humor?

Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

"NARUTO" anime and mangas belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Penyakit Hinata...?" ONLY belongs to Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron –kicked-

Bila ada kebetulan persamaan karakter, kejadian, atau tempat, sumpah, itu cuma KEBETULAN semata!

A/N

Yosh! Serah is come back! Tadinya, di chapter sebelumnya, Serah lupa tulis kalau target review Serah 30. Serah tunggu aja. Eh ternyata baru sekarang nyampek, ya udah Serah baru sekarang update. (author dihajar rame-rame)

Chapter 3.. *pundung* Ini chapter terancur dari fic ini. Serah udah tekankan, TERANCUR! Yang mau tetep baca silakan!

Serah lagi bad mood nih.. masa' UKK IPA dapet 72? Apa salahku? (backsound: apa salahku apa salah ibuku hidupku dirundung pilu.. tak ada yang mau dan menginginkan aku tuk jadi.. pengobat rindu.. tuk jadi.. kekasih hatikuuuu! *author lempar sendal ke orang yang nyanyi*)

Jadi maafkan Serah kalau di chapter ini kurang humornya ya!

Oke, ini balesan buat reviewers:

**Camillia Asha**: Nani? Gak ngerti mas. Bisa ulangi adegannya sekali lagi? #hajared Salam kenal juga!

**yong aah**: Geje? Saiia akan kasih warning lah, biar reader tau ni fic jauh dari geje.. tapi GAJE! *kicked*

**Raals Chan**: Lumayan? Berarti fic ini jelek? *pundung* Thanks for review! Cara update chapter? Coba cari di yahoo answer. Serah males ngetiknya.. –kicked- Trus kalo mau bales review tinggal ditulis di chappie setelahnya aja! Kalo one-shot kasih PM aja ke login author. Tapi kalo gak login.. salah sendiri! :P (dihajar rame-rame)

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan males login**: Yosh! Ini update! Tapi telat karena reviewnya belum mencukupi.. *pundung* *digampar* Thanks for review!

**Vivi-Kisaragi**: Okokok.. keep read and review~!

**Megu-Megu-Chan**: Ala Killer Bee? *bingung setengah mateng cair dalemnya* Bener tuh, si Naru udah mau *kisu* Hina! Kyaaaa~ *histeris ama fic sendiri* -kicked- Ini update.. dan sori telat!

**mizuki magami**: Udah jelas segar, orang Serah ambil dari kulkas (?). Hyau? Mo pergi? Jangaaan! *seret mizuki*

**Arigatou**: Ohoho.. that's my secret. Keep read and review the next chapter, okay? Thanks for review!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: Gapapa kok, ini Serah juga newbie. Walau ini bukan fic pertama Serah... Kenapa cuma ama Naru ga pingsan? Just read this and next chapter!

**Dani No Baka**: Baka? Namanya lucu XD *dimangekyou* Malas ngomong? Ini nulis mbak! Eh apa mas? Tauk ah.

**ichsana-hyuuga**: GOMEN LAMA! SERAH ITU STREEEEEESSSSSSSSS! *luebhay mode: on* Kalo soal gak pekanya.. Serah rasa itu namanya BEGO. *dirasengan* Penangkalnya ada di chappie ini!

**NHL-chan**: Ini update, walau lama.. *pundung deui*

**Nami Forsley**: Salam kenal! Ficnya bagus? Anda terlalu memuji. Serah justru keluarin fic ini karena stres Serah kumat! DX Helep meee!

**Dandy andy**: Nah! Ini dia review juga. Mengesankan? Wuaaaaaaa! *jejingkrakan* Ini update!

Ya udah, ternyata sekarang Serah banyak bacot ya. Oke, keep reading!

.

.

.

.

Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron with NOT proudly presents..

.

.

.

Penyakit Hinata..?

.

.

.

.

"Naru-chaaan, bawain handuk dan baskom penuh air dong!"

"Are? Memangnya Hinata demam?"

"Nggak sih.. tapi kan biasanya kita kompres kalau ada orang yang pingsan! He he.."

"Ish, Ibu ini.."

Kedua mata lavender Hinata terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang sudah dikenalnya sedang menatap wajahnya sambil nyengir kuda nil. Kushina.

"Oi, Naru-chan, pacarmu bangun~!" seru Kushina heboh. Naruto melongok dari kamar mandi.

"Ibu, dia bukan pacarku! Berarti handuk dan baskomnya nggak jadi ya..!"

Kushina kembali menatap Hinata. "Oh iya, sekarang kutinggal dulu ya! Tuh, kamu sama Naru-chan aja~.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NARU-CHAN!"

Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Dengan jengkel Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ibu, selalu saja menyebalkan!" rutuk Naruto. Hinata tertawa garing.

"Yah, segitu juga belum ada apa-apanya."

"Apa?"

"Kalau dulu, Ibuku suka mencolek siapapun anggota keluarganya yang sedang lewat, menjerit, lalu kabur ke kamarnya sambil cekikikan dan terpeleset kesetnya sendiri."

Permirsa, sepertinya dulu ibunya Hinata psyco.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Ahaha.. by the way, anyway, busway, railway, gangway.."

"Kepanjangan!"

"Iya dah iya!" kata Naruto sebel. "Aku cuma pengen nanya, kenapa sih waktu ngeliat Ayah kamu langsung pingsan?"

"Ya.. karena dia sangat cakep!"

Hinata kaget. Bukan dia kok yang ngomong hal nista seperti tadi *dirasengan*. Tadi kan dia baru aja mau buka mulut. Ia melihat Minato masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pose superman nelen biji duren (?). Buru-buru Hinata bersembunyi di balik selimut. Naruto melongo.

"Ayah cakep?"

"Lah iya! Buktinya Hinata pingsan waktu melihatku!"

Naruto cemberut lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Nggak! Ayah nggak cakep kok! Buktinya kemarin aku lihat Ayah menggoda gadis-gadis di jalan, tapi berakhir dengan tamparan! Berarti Ayah nggak cakep!"

Deg.

Kamu hebat banget Naruto, memojokkan seorang mantan Hokage! *nari hula-hula*

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Minato. "Ahahaha, itu kan karena aku langsung di.. dipanggil sama Kushina! Jadi langsung ketahu—"

"Minato..?"

Minato pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Habanero termenakutkan sedunia, yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya, berada di belakangnya. Dengan senyum dan nafsu membunuh pula.

"I.. iya, Sayang?"

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

Brakk!

Detik berikutnya, polisi Otogakure kebingungan melihat seorang lelaki terbang keluar dari Oto dengan wajah babak belur. Ternyata Minato termasuk Suami-Suami Takut Istri. Berarti yang harusnya jadi Hokage keempat itu.. Kushina?

Kushina menepukkan kedua tangannya kesal. "PERILAKU ITU DIJAGA! GAK USAH KEMBALI, PLAYBOY!"

Dengan marah Kushina keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya. Naruto malah ikut-ikutan tegang. Kenapa? Andaikan saja Minato itu dia. Mati, ko-it, the end, owari, de el el dah jadinya anime "NARUTO".

Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke alamnya. "Ah, sudah biarkan saja. Walau Ibu seperti itu, sebenarnya ia masih sayang kepada Ayah. Ayo lanjutin, tadi mau ngemeng epe?"

"Ng.. aku belum ngomong apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun."

"Lanjuuuut!"

"Jadi.. begini."

~~SKIP TIME~~

*seperti biasa Serah yang pemalas ini saking malasnya Serah gak niat nulis apa kata Hinata*

Di sepanjang jalan—ralat, di sepanjang cerita Hinata, Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mendengarkan.

".. Trus aku kabur dari vila, ikut kamu kerja di sini."

"Hmmm..." Naruto terus aja manggut-manggut.

"Ng.. Naruto-kun, ceritanya udah selese kok."

"Masa? Cepet amat!" Naruto ngeliat naskah pemain. "Perasaan kalimatmu kan panjang-panjang!"

"Itu.. Author males tulis semua ceritaku dari awal."

Plis deh Hinata, jangan buka aib orang~

"Oh..," gumam Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Ya sudah. Hei, kau pantas kok untuk jadi koki bersamaku! Biar Ayah akan jadi waiter bersama Ibu!"

Hinata tercengang. Tidak disangkanya Naruto bisa mengajukan rencana hebat dengan kapasitas otak kecil –kicked-.

"Ya sudah deh..," kata Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. Giginya yang putih terlihat berkilau. Awawaw, silau men!

Naruto mengambil secangkir teh (tehnya nggak ada) dan selembar handuk lalu berdiri. "Jadi.. Hinata mau ke bawah? Kita akan mulai bekerja sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto ke dapur.

Sregg!

Pintu dapur terbuka. Naruto mengambil sehelai apron putih dari lemari diikuti Hinata. Saat memakai apron, Hinata menyadari kalau kimononya sudah tiada. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang persis sama dengan yang sekarang dipakai Naruto dan celana panjang yang sama.

"Um.. Naruto-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa sih yang memakaikan kemeja dan celana panjang ini kepadaku?" tanya Hinata polos. Naruto, dengan watadosnya bilang,

"Aku."

Duakkh!

x-Penyakit Hinata?-x

"Ice lemon tea satu, teh manis hangat dua, nasi goreng satu, spaghetti satu, dan kentang goreng satu!" seru Kushina. Naruto (yang habis dihajar oleh Hinata yang malu) langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan sementara Hinata memasaknya. Mau tahu kenapa sistemnya bisa seperti itu?

Bukan karena Naruto tidak bisa memasak (memang tidak bisa kok), tetapi karena kulkas berada di seberang pintu dapur yang terbuat dari kaca. Bila Hinata lewat sana, ia bisa melihat orang lain dan.. POFF! Pingsan.

"Nih, Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil meletakkan senampan bahan memasak. Hinata mengangguk lalu mulai mencincang bumbu-bumbu. Tiba-tiba..

Sregg!

Kushina masuk ke dapur. "Hei Naru-chan, ada delivery order. Kamu antar ini dulu ya ke blok D!" kata Kushina sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar ke tangan Naruto.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Sekarang!"

Sambil cemberut Naruto mengambil helm di rak lalu pergi. Kushina menatap Hinata. "Hinata, Naruto bercerita kepadaku kalau kau amat sangat pemalu dan kau hanya mau bekerja kalau ada dia di sampingmu." Hinata blushing. "Maka, sekarang kamu naik saja. Sudah jam delapan. Tidurlah, besok bangun jam empat."

"Baik!"

x-Penyakit Hinata?-x

Brrrmmmm...

Sepulang dari rumah customer mereka, yang ternyata adalah Chouji, Naruto melajukan motornya kencang. Dengan sadis ia tancap gas tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitar. Kemudian..

Brukk!

"Aw!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menabrak orang. Naruto, Naruto. Sepertinya kau harus membiarkan sim-mu ditahan..

"Huwaaa!" teriak Naruto histeris. "Maaf, apa Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sosok yang ia tabrak itu seorang pemuda berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang berambut silver panjang terikat. Pemuda itu meringis.

"Nggak apa-apa dari mana? Sakit tahu!" bentak pemuda itu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahahaha.. maaf ya..," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa salting. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau Anda saya traktir makan?"

"Baiklah..," kata pemuda itu dengan ekspresi kesakitan, padahal innernya jejingkrakan gak karuan dapet traktiran hanya karena keserimpet sedikit. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Anda?"

"Yakushi Kabuto. Panggil aja Kabuto manis imut nan keren."

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oi," Kabuto mendengus. "Jadi kamu bener nggak mau traktir?"

Setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya, Naruto pun kembali menaiki motornya diikuti oleh Kabuto. Naruto menyalakan motornya.

Bruuuum...

x-Penyakit Hinata?-x

Café Kyuubi, 00.00 am

Ting tong..

Suara bel yang nyaring membangunkan tokoh utama kita, Hinata, yang tengah asyik dengan mimpinya (nangkep ikan di sawah). Gadis lavender itu mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Iyaaa..," gumamnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia pun turun ke lantai dasar dan membuka pintunya.

"Aku pulang, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Aku membangunkanmu ya? Maaf! Mana Ibu dan Ayah?"

Hinata kembali mengucek matanya. "Ngh.. selamat datang kembali, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata mengantuk. "Tadi Kushina-san sudah tidur dan Minato-san masih di rumah sakit.."

Naruto menelan ludah ketika mendengar bahwa lagi-lagi ayahnya masuk rumah sakit.

".. tadi aku tidur lalu sekarang sudah ba—hei, siapa itu di belakangmu, Naruto-kun?"

Ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar, kedua mata lavender Hinata mengotak—ralat, membulat. Ia mengenali laki-laki yang berada di belakang Naruto. Dengan suara yang mampu menggemparkan meja DPR, gadis itu berteriak,

"KABUTO-SAN!"

Yang namanya diteriakkan menutup telinga. "Sabar neng, nggak usah teriak-teriak! Oh.. kamu Hinata, kan? Salah satu korban Orochimaru-sama yang dibiarkan pergi dari markas? Kok tau namaku? Setauku kita nggak pernah kenalan."

"Nganu.. kan Hinata baca naskahnya," jelas Hinata singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Naruto bergantian melempar pandang kepada Hinata dan Kabuto.

"Lhooo, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Naruto kecewa. Padahal dia kan niat sekali-kali keliatan pinter di depan Hinata. "Nah, ayo, ayo, masuk. Kita minum teh.."

Naruto! Sepertinya otakmu korslet. Minum teh jam 12 malam?

Hinata langsung berlari ke dapur, menyiapkan teh. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus serbuk teh sachet lalu menyeduhnya. Sementara itu, Naruto sedang mengobrol 'asyik' dengan Kabuto. Mari kita dengar isi percakapannya.

"Asyik asyik asyik asyik asyik asyik asyik.."

"Asyik? Asyik.."

Serah sweatdrop.

"Ya, ini tehnya..," ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh kepada Naruto dan Kabuto. Dengan segera Naruto menenggak isi cangkirnya sampai semut-semut yang ada di dalam terminum. Sedangkan Kabuto? Dia minum pelan-pelan. Dasar jaim..

Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau klan Uchiha berisi anggota-anggota klan paling jaim sedunia. Ternyata pikiran itu SALAH, permirsa! What the Heaven? *dikemplang rame-rame*

"Naruto-kun, aku mau tanya.."

Perkataan Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Hn? Tanya apa?"

"Kok.. Naruto-kun bawa Kabuto-san ke sini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Kabuto. Naruto pasang pose berpikir.

"Ahaha, aku habis ngapain ya? Ng.. oh ya, jadi begini. Hinata, tadi aku lewat di dekat blok B. Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Kabuto-san. Karena nggak punya duit buat bawa Kabuto-san ke rumah sakit, makanya aku bawa ke sini..," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. Hinata manggut-manggut. Lalu, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Sekarang Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Iya, iya.. Kabuto-san? Katanya.. dulu Hinata pernah Anda dan Orochimaru beri sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu laki-laki ya?" tanya Naruto. Kabuto mengernyit.

"Iya! Setelah diteliti, ramuan itu menyebabkan peminumnya tidak bisa menyentuh bahkan melihat laki-laki yang ia tidak kenal dan ia tidak sayangi."

"Lho, kok Hinata tak pingsan melihat Anda?" tanya Naruto was-was. Jangan-jangan Hinata tidak pingsan melihat Kabuto karena gadis itu menyukai Kabuto.

"Karena aku dan Orochimaru-sama tidak akan terlibat dalam efek ramuan itu. Kami kan pembuatnya!" cetus Kabuto, membuat Naruto lega. Plong, men! "Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya, Naruto?"

"Begini.." Naruto menelan ludah. "Ng.. apa Anda tahu penangkal dari ramuan itu?"

Pairing utama kita, pada awalnya, mengira kalau Kabuto akan lemas seketika, atau sekadar berkata kalau itu hal yang mustahil. Namun, betapa anehnya, Kabuto malah tersenyum sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Aha? Kalian mau tahu?"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersemangat.

"... Beli di pasar! Dua ribu dapet empat!"

Duaggh!

Naruto meninju Kabuto dengan tenaga yang dikurangi dua per tiga dari seluruh tenaganya. Kalau tidak.. ckckck. Sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas.

"Hei, aku sudah luka, nggak usah dilukain lagi!" kata Kabuto marah. Naruto hanya pasang tampang oh-ayolah-aku-kan-masih-remaja. Kabuto menghela napas. "Cara untuk menangkalnya adalah, si korban—Hinata—harus dicium oleh orang yang disukainya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Kok diem?" tanya Kabuto bingung.

"EEEEEEKH?"

-TeBeKa- (Tu Bi Kontinuw)

Huwooooo! Pada penasaran? Reviewlah! Serah hanya mau update kalau reviewnya udah nyampe 45 atau lebih yaaa! XD

Btw.. Apa NaruHina di atas terlalu Lemot_Otak ya? O.o

Masa' dua kali putaran ngomong baru ngeh..

Naruto: "Hoi, kok di atas aku jadi bodo banget kelihatannya.." -_-

Serah: "Kan namanya juga fic Humor. Kalo romance & angst baru diseriusin.."

Hinata: "Eh.. ng.. trus.. mm.."

Serah: *geplak Hinata* "Kelamaan! Cepet dong ngomongnya!"

Naruto: "Sapa kamu sampe berani ngegeplak Hinata?" *deathglare*

Serah: *kabur sebelum dirasengan*

Btw.. panjang-panjang amat ya chappie ini. Perasaan yang kemaren-kemaren pendek.

Apa mau dipanjangin yang besoknya? Baguskah kalau Serah nulis panjang? Atau terkesan bacot?

Udah nyampe dua ribu kata lho!

Apa lebay nih A/N nya?

Yosh, mind to review? Serah terima flame untuk chapter ini..


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik, baik hati, sopan, dan tidak sombong dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ah, pokoknya perfect! Tapi ia memiliki suatu penyakit yang sangat memalukan sampai Hiashi mengurungnya di vila Hyuuga nyaris seumur hidupnya! Penyakit apa itu? Dan dapatkah Hinata menyembuhkannya?

Disclaimer: Entah kenapa, saiia pikir **Masashi Kishimoto**-lah disclaimer "NARUTO"... *pundung*

Rated: T+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ just for this chapter *author lebeh*

Genre: Romance and.. Humor?

Pairing: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

"NARUTO" anime and mangas belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Penyakit Hinata?" ONLY belongs to Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron –kicked-

Bila ada kebetulan persamaan karakter, kejadian, atau tempat,

Sumpah, itu hanyalah KEBETULAN semata!

A/N

Yosh! Chapter 4! XD

Gak nyangka reviewnya udah sebegini banyaknya.. *ngeliat kotak review* Gomen telat update! Serah liburan dulu sih, heheheh *dihajar rame-rame*

Serah juga masih gak nyadar udah nyampe chappie 4 lagi.. perasaan baru update chappie 1. *Author kebanyakan gak nyadarnya, berarti udah gila*

Oiya, Serah bikin fic multichapter ini cuma sampe chappie 5 lho! So keep review and get ready for the before-the-last chapter..

Ini dia balasan review:

Nah, segitu aja! Ready.. set.. go!

"Cara untuk menangkalnya adalah, si korban—Hinata—harus dicium oleh orang yang disukainya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh? Kok diem?" tanya Kabuto bingung.

"EEEEEEKH?"

.

.

.

.

Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron with Strife Cloud presents.. –kicked by all Cloud FC- (gomen, Serah lagi demen ama ni karakter)

.

.

.

Penyakit Hinata..?

.

.

.

.

"Anda serius, Kabuto-san?" tanya Naruto kaget. Kabuto mengangguk.

"Ya iyalah! Kalau nggak, dari tadi aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kalian!" tukas Kabuto (tidak) serius. "Lagi pula.. kalau aku berbohong, apa gunanya untukku?"

Hinata menelan ludah takut. Sedangkan Naruto menelan ludah karena akan segera menonton adegan ciuman LIVE di Trans TV. (?)

"Uoooh!" sorak Naruto heboh. Ia pun berpaling menghadap wajah Hinata yang merah padam. "Oh iya, Hinata, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa sih orang yang kau sukai itu? Biar kuseret ke sini supaya efek ramuan itu cepat hilang!"

"..." Hinata tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Naruto mengeluh.

"Oh ayolah Hinata, ini juga demi kamu! Kalau efek ramuannya hilang, nanti kamu kan tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi dari orang-orang!" seru Naruto bersemangat muda (atau mesum?). Hinata mendongak.

"T-tapi.. Naruto-kun nggak akan marah kan?"

"Iya!"

"Yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Serius?"

"Iya!"

"Beneran?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya!"

"Nggak ragu?"

*Naruto rasengan author*

"Iyaa!" seru Naruto kesal. "Katakan siapa orang yang kau sukai sekarang, atau aku akan bersumpah tidak akan membantumu lagi!"

Glekk!

Hinata terdiam, lalu menghela napas. "Orang yang kusukai itu... KAU, NARUTO!"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE?" teriak Naruto dan Kabuto bersamaan.

Pikiran Kabuto: "Cewek frontal.. cewek frontal.."

Pikiran Naruto: "A.. Aku kan niat menonton ciumannya, bukan menjadi orang yang melakukannya! Kok malah Hinata..? Huwaaa!"

Hinata tertunduk malu. Kabuto lagi-lagi mengangakan mulut sampai dagunya menyentuh tanah. Naruto melongo.

"Ng.. anu, kalau misalnya nggak mau, Naruto-kun bisa nolak kok," kata Hinata baik hati. Kabuto buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ahaha.. Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa memberikan saran. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu," katanya. Naruto langsung beranjak juga. Lalu, Naruto dan Hinata mengantar Kabuto sampai ke depan pintu café.

Hinata membukakan pintu café untuk Kabuto. "Terima kasih telah memberitahu kami hal itu, Kabuto-san," katanya sopan. Padahal, dalam pikirannya ia berteriak-teriak marah karena Naruto tidak mau menciumnya (Hinata NEPSONG mode: on). "Lagi pula, kalaupun aku tahu penangkalnya, aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya," tambahnya sambil melirik Naruto yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Naruto naik darah mendengar omongan Hinata *Naruto darah tinggi?*. Biasa, Ge-eR. "Heh, aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku tidak membencimu, kok!"

"Tapi," potong Hinata sambil berbalik menghadapi Naruto, berkacak pinggang dan menundingkan jari telunjuknya (inget, TELUNJUK bukan TENGAH) kepada Naruto, "Itu berarti kau membenciku, kan?"

"Jangan asal bicara, dasar bodoh! Aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman!"

Deg!

Hinata merasa tertohok sekali mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Diam, hening, pokoknya nggak ada suara lagi lah saat itu. (ketahuan banget author nggak tau kata lain buat 'diam')

Kabuto menggaruk pipinya salting. "Ng... ahaha, ya sudah deh. Terima kasih ya atas jamuannya," ucap Kabuto sambil membungkuk.

Dug!

"Kyaa—hmmp!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UAPPA?"

Mau tahu kenapa Kabuto sampai berteriak seperti itu? Mari kita lihat! Cekidot.. rewind! *di-death glare NaruHina*

Kabuto menggaruk pipinya salting. "Ng... ahaha, ya sudah deh. Terima kasih ya atas jamuannya," ucap Kabuto sambil membungkuk. Karena ia membungkuk dalam sudut 90 derajat, maka otomatis Hinata yang ada di depannya tersenggol dan jatuh ke depan lalu.. CHU.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tapi tangan Naruto menahannya. Apa ini termasuk adegan mesum? Kabuto, yang muak dengan semua ini, langsung kabur dan mengambil langkah seribu yang lagi-lagi diskon sepuluh persen. Pada akhirnya, Hinata berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Naruto. Mukanya semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kamu.. kenapa kamu menahanku? Katanya kau membenciku?"

"Huh? Yang itu?" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Yang aku bilang kalau aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku tidak membencimu, kan?"

"Iya!"

"Nah, itu berarti aku menyukaimu! Baka!"

"Tapi.. tadi katamu kau menyukaiku hanya sebatas teman," kilah Hinata dengan muka super merah.

"Kalau maksudnya Teman Tapi Mesra bagaimana?" tanya Naruto nakal. Hinata memukuli Naruto lembut.

"N.. Naruto-kun no Baka," bisik Hinata. Naruto (lagi-lagi) tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Jadi..," kata Naruto sambil cengengesan, "..kamu mau berdiri dari tubuhku atau tetap di situ sepanjang malam?"

Muka Hinata memerah lalu ia segera beringsut menjauh dari Naruto. Ia tak menyadari kalau dari tadi ia telah menindih Naruto. Tiba-tiba..

Ting tong..

"Huh? Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri. Hinata menggeleng tanda tak dalam (?) halah, tanda tak tahu.

"A.. aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata sambil memandang pintu dengan ekspresi bimbang. "Apa sebaiknya kita buka saja ya?"

Naruto ikut-ikutan memandang pintu. Akhirnya mereka pun berdiri. Baru saja tangan Hinata menyentuh gagang pintu, tangan Naruto menepisnya.

"Biar saja aku yang membukanya," kata Naruto dengan perasaan was-was, takut ada penjahat dan menyerang mereka dengan pisau setajam silet (korban iklan). "Kau sembunyi."

Hinata pun berlari ke dapur. Di sana ia bersembunyi di balik kompor, dalam posisi jongkok kayak orang—yah, 'rahasia Ilahi'. Ia menatap langit-langit dapur dengan cemas. "Aduh, kalau malah Naruto-kun terluka karena orang asing itu berniat jahat bagaimana ya?" tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah _rolling pin _yang jatuh di sampingnya. Ia langsung meraihnya dan bersiap menyerang bila mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia merapikan bajunya yang kusut karena ditindih Hinata dan merapikan rambutnya juga. Bukan karena dia takut auratnya terbuka atau apa! Siapa tahu tamu mereka kali ini cewek cantik, hehehe..

By the way, pernah denger ini? Like father like son. Playboy ayahnya playboy juga anaknya. Jadi, bapak-bapak sekalian, tolong hapus sifat playboy Anda atau anak Anda pun akan playboy seperti Anda. (?) *maksud lo apa author?*

Ting tong...

"Hei, buka!" seru orang yang ada di luar sana. Naruto menelan ludah. Hei, ternyata dia laki-laki! Percuma saja dia merapikan bajunya. Dengan perlahan Naruto pun membuka pintunya.

Sepersepuluh..

Sepersembilan..

Seperdelapan..

Sepertujuh..

Seperenam..

Seperlima..

Seperempat..

Sepertiga..

Seperdua..

Dan.. SATU! *plakk*

"Hai, Naruto!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah!"

Hinata berjengit. Ia telah mendengar teriakan Naruto. Tanpa kenal takut (kalo gak kenal entar author kenalin), Hinata langsung berlari menerjang sosok yang berada di depan pintu café. "HYAAAAAAH!"

Duakkkh!

"Aw!"

'Berhasil!' sorak Hinata dalam hati. 'Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! We did it!' (?) *korbankartun*

Naruto kaget sekali. Pada saat itu, kepribadian lembut Hinata seperti lenyap. Sekarang, sosok gadis lavender yang ada di depannya sedang bersorak-sorak sambil mengayunkan sebuah _rolling pin_. Saraf gak noh?

"Hinata, apa yang kau pikir kau sedang lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada geli. Hinata mendongak, seperti baru sadar kalau Naruto ada di sana. Gadis itu pun menepukkan tangannya dengan perasaan bangga.

"Oh iya. Naruto-kun, aku hebat kan? Bisa menghajar orang itu dengan sekali pukul!"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, kentara sekali geli dan marah sekaligus. "Hebat sih hebat. Tapi, Hinata, yang kau pukul itu ayahku!"

What the..?

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Hinata sambil beringsut menjauhi tubuh ayah Naruto, Minato, yang sedari tadi ditindihnya. "Maafkan saya, Minato-san!"

Naruto tertawa lalu membantu Minato duduk. "Waah, padahal aku baru saja keluar rumah sakit, tapi sudah harus masuk lagi," canda Minato sambil berdiri dan berpura-pura membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya lalu meraba benjol besar di kepalanya. "Ganas juga pacarmu itu, Naruto."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ayah, dia bukan pacarku! Aku sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu dan kenapa dia tidak pingsan waktu melihat Ayah untuk kedua kali—"

Tiba-tiba pemahaman muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat sambil bersorak-sorak. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Penyakitmu itu sudah sembuh, Hinata!" sorak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata. Minato ingin muntah melihatnya, karena... gak tahu. Kapan-kapan kita tanya Minato. –kicked-

Minato sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anaknya yang agresif, persis seperti Kushina.

"Hoi, sudahlah, hentikan. Atau kalian mau melakukan hal ini semalaman?"

x-Penyakit Hinata?-x

Keesokan harinya, di Hyuuga Mansion, pukul 09.00 am.

"Jelaskan, Anko, Sakura, kenapa Hinata bisa hilang seperti ini!" bentak Hiashi sambil menggebrak meja penuh amarah. Anko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan kami, Hiashi-sama. Tapi.. saya rasa Hinata-sama melakukan hal ini karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena diculik. Sebelum menghilang, ia memberikan perintah khusus kepada kami. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menolaknya?" balas Anko dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosi.

Tok tok tok..

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Hiashi menghela napas lalu mengenyakkan diri di sofa. "Masuk."

Neji tengah berjalan di atas Hanabi (?) halah, di atas karpet menuju ayah angkatnya yang sedang sibuk memijat dahinya sendiri. "Masih sedih, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi mendelik. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusan saya juga, karena saya telah sah menjadi anak angkat Anda."

"Haruskah kau mencampuri seluruh urusan Ayahmu ini?" balas Hiashi sambil mendengus. "Kau lebih baik diam dan mengurus urusanmu sendiri."

Neji sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari tasnya. (sejak kapan coba Neji bawa-bawa tas?)

"Menurut beberapa saksi, Hinata-sama sempat terlihat di daerah pinggiran Otogakure," lapor Neji masih dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang datar. Hiashi mendongak, lebih terlihat tertarik. "Ada beberapa sumber yang mengatakan kalau mereka memang melihat seorang gadis berkimono satin biru masuk ke suatu café dirangkul oleh seorang... pemuda."

"Kita harus ke sana!" teriak Hiashi sambil berdiri. "Neji, siapkan mobil. Anko, berjaga di vila. Kemungkinan kecil Hinata akan ke sana, tapi sebaiknya kau tetap ada untuk melapor. Sakura.. kau juga kembali ke vila."

"Baik!"

x-Penyakit Hinata?-x

At Kyuubi Café..

"Kopi panas tiga dan kentang goreng dua!" seru Hinata riang sambil membetulkan letak kostum maid-nya. Dengan segera Kushina dan Minato menyiapkan pesanannya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengantarkan pesanan itu ke pelanggan yang memesan. Lho, kok sistemnya jadi begitu? Ya iya! (perasaan kalimat ini udah diulang di chappie 1 -") Kan Hinata udah nggak perlu sembunyi dari cowok-cowok lagi! (kenapa bahasanya jadi gak baku? *reader: banyak protes lu!*)

Sekarang Hinata dipaksa memakai gaun maid super pendek yang roknya lima belas senti di atas lutut dan atasan tanpa lengan. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat ke atas, dikuncir kuda. Kelihatan sekseh boo, menggoda iman! *author nosebleed*

Kalau Naruto, tadinya juga dipaksa memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hinata. Dipaksa Kushina. Tahu kan Kushina itu bagaimana? Kali ini, waktu ngebayanginnya author nggak bakal nosebleed, tapi muntah-muntah. Tapi, setelah adu argumen antara Kushina dan Hinata (yang nggak berani Naruto-kunnya memakai gaun. xixixi), akhirnya Kushina mengalah. Naruto diizinkan memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya yang biasa.

Ckiiit...

Sebuah mobil putih besar telah diparkir tepat di depan café Kyuubi. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang keluar dari tempat duduk supir. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan gaya yang ditutup-tutupi namun terbuka (?).

"Ini dia.."

-TeBeKa-

Udah lagi? *ngecek tulisan di atas*

Nah, oke deh!

Kali ini Serah gak bisa penuhin kemauan salah satu reader yang pengen chappie ini dipanjangin.. *pundung*

Soalnya kan Serah udah tulis di chappie satu, Serah udah tulis semuanya sampe komplit! Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar gunung salak, Serah gak bisa penuhin! *sujud-sujud*

Oke deh, segitu aja.

Kritik, saran, review, atau pujian sangat dibutuhkan di sini (author maruk).

Akhir kata..

REVIEW, PLEASE?


End file.
